networking_and_online_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zoo.gr
Zoo.gr is a social networking and online games website, which is placed among the top 10 most visited sites in Greece (among people who have the Alexa toolbar installed on their browser), and is the largest Greek social networking site.2 The company was founded in 2004. In December 2008, Zoo claimed to have recorded a total number of 900.000 unique visitors. Contents * 1Features * 2Zoo Coins * 3References * 4External links Featuresedit Zoo.gr has a desktop layout, i.e. users can use desktop icons and windows, similar to their desktop in Microsoft windows. They can also create an online profile (in which they can add photos and videos) and add other users to their friends list so that they can stay connected online. While users are online, they can use an in-site application to exchange mails with each other, join the chat, read news through FanClubs, an internal site application which reproduced news items from various websites, or play games, either single-player or multiplayer. All games are programmed in flash and include very simple and common games like chess, crosswords, backgammon, pool table, poker, blackjack etc. Zoo Coinsedit Zoo.gr has a kind of “currency” inside of it, which allows users to buy services such as more profile search options, profile picture in “Person of the Week” and game tournaments bet with other users. Referencesedit # Jump up^ # Jump up^ * DoraBak.gr - Greek Foreign Minister, Mrs. Dora Bakogianni, has a link of Zoo.gr in her websites, due to her TV Show which broadcasts through Zoo.gr. * Zoo Song - Zoo.gr has its own rap song in a co-operation with the band “loopology”. * Zoo Fan Clubs at Imerisia - Article of Imerisia newspaper about Zoo.gr Fan Clubs. * Zoo Song - Article of Away.gr related to record number of visitors in Zoo.gr for the period of January 2009 External linksedit * Zoo - Official Website Categories: * Greek websites * Browser-based game websites * Social networking services Navigation menu * Sum-padlet * Alerts (2) * Notices (2) * Talk * Sandbox * Preferences * Beta * Watchlist * Contributions * Log out * Article * Talk * Read * Edit * View history * Watch * Main page * Contents * Featured content * Current events * Random article * Donate to Wikipedia * Wikipedia store Interaction * Help * About Wikipedia * Community portal * Recent changes * Contact page Tools * What links here * Related changes * Upload file * Special pages * Permanent link * Page information * Wikidata item * Cite this page Print/export * Create a book * Download as PDF * Printable version Languages * 中文 Add links * This page was last edited on 9 May 2018, at 22:45. * Text is available under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike License; additional terms may apply. By using this site, you agree to the Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Wikipedia® is a registered trademark of the Wikimedia Foundation, Inc., a non-profit organization. * Privacy policy * About Wikipedia * Disclaimers * Contact Wikipedia * Developers * Cookie statement * Mobile view * *